Love and Truth
by moronclub
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke is a couple. They're happy with each other, until Neji and his friends kidnapped Sasuke and brutally raped him. Yaoi, rape
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first fanfic though, but never really take it seriously and I end up lose all of my fanfic, thanks to my careless manner. But, I wanted make a different in this fanfic, I want to finish it. I want to read my own fanfic and I wanna know how the feel is when another people read my fanfic and made a comment of it. And my great thanks to my Cyber '09. My lovely comp… Ok, enough with my blabbering enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, absolutely not. But, I want to claimed Sasuke as mine (preparing for the attack from Sasuke's fan girls)

Warnings: Yaoi, a hardcore one, lemon, rape/non-con, angst, romance, whatever you expect in a rape story.

Note: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai are 16 years old; Neji is 17 years old, Itachi is 22 years old.

**Love and Truth **

**Chapter 1 "My love"**

Sasuke got up from his peaceful sleep to be greeted by light of the sun, shining through the windows. He rolled to his side and sat up on his bed. Looking around his room he decided to take a bath. Slowly he stripped himself from his clothes and turn on the shower. He let the cool drops of water pouring his face slowly made its way over his slender body. After few minutes of nice bath he put a towel around his thin waist and walked to his drawer and put on his blue boxer and some clothes that to be a pair of his school uniform. After tied his tie on the right way in front of his mirror, he begin to spike his hair like always he did every morning. It results on his duck butt hair style.

He thought that everything's prepared and walk out from his room to the kitchen. On the hallway he saw his older brother, Itachi, made his way out from his room.

"Morning, Nii-san," Sasuke greeted his older brother in a cheer tone.

"Morning," replied Itachi.

Soon Sasuke walked to the kitchen with his bother. They talked all the way to the kitchen 'bout their plan for this day. They entered the kitchen to be greeted by their mother and found their father sat on his usual chair with newspaper on his hand. Sasuke took his seat next to Itachi. They have their breakfast in usual.

All were usual this morning. Itachi gave a ride to him with his red Ferrari to his school. Then he goes to his office.

Sasuke walked to his class without paid attention for his fan girls like usual. Yes, it's a usual day. Sasuke took his seat on the back of the class. He started to read his book until he felt arms sneaking around his neck from behind. He broke into smile when the figure pulled him close.

"I missed you so much," whispered Naruto from behind.

"Come on, Naruto…" replied Sasuke pushing Naruto away.

"But, I told you the truth. I missed you so much,"

"Just because we didn't spent the weekend together like usual?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes, I know that you've to finish your science report, but I can't sleep without you and I want to hear your voice again and again," Naruto whispered in a husky tone.

Sasuke's cheeks turn bright red from that statement. Naruto noticed it and kissed Sasuke on the lips. It's just a chaste kiss. But, it turns into a hungry kiss. Sasuke pulled away to stop both of them from doing anything further.

"Ok, I'll spend this weekend in your house like I always did," said Sasuke blushing.

"That's great!" Naruto shouted make the whole class turn to see them. Everyone knows that Naruto and Sasuke was a couple. All of his fan girls gone crazy at first, but they can accept them now. It's kind of relieved.

Naruto grinned widely at them like an idiot, but it works to make the whole class get back to their god-who-knows doing.

"Hei, Sasuke!" whispered Naruto to Sasuke's ear sends chill run his spine.

"St… stop it, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke pushed Naruto's head away.

"Ne… Sasuke, what 'bout you come to my house today… after school?" asked Naruto, hope filled his voice.

Sasuke sigh then said an 'ok' to him. Once again Naruto shouted like an idiot.

**After school**

"Hei, Sasuke!" called Naruto from the bathroom.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You want which lube to use?" asked Naruto showing him two bottle lubes each in his hand.

Sasuke's face blushed. He turns his head to the side to hide his burning face before he replied, "Up to you." He such an idiot, why he asked me that kind of thing,

"Okay…then…," Naruto said put a bottle in the bath room then walked back to Sasuke with a bottle of lube he'd decided. Sasuke sat on the side of Naruto's bed waiting for Naruto to make a move first.

Naruto walked towards him while unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Sasuke's face turns red again 'cause of the sight of Naruto stripping in front of him. After nothing left, but his boxer, he decided to take off Sasuke's clothes one by one. He pushed Sasuke to lying on his back on the comfy bed. Naruto took Sasuke's last garment off. Naruto started kisses Sasuke's neck. Suck on it and biting it lightly.

"Take off your…," Sasuke's voice trailed off as Naruto suck on his right nipple and played the other with his hand.

"Hmm… Sasuke, you look so delicious as always," said Naruto, lust in his voice.

"Stop teasing me!" Sasuke demanded.

"But, I like the voice you made when I teasing you down here," with that Naruto massage Sasuke's member with his hand.

"Aaah…!" Sasuke moaned from the contact. He bucked his hips to Naruto's hand, wanted more. Naruto gladly give Sasuke what he wanted. He pumps it slowly at first then harder and faster. Make Sasuke moaning loudly in pleasure. He started to lick all over Sasuke's body. He sucked Sasuke's right nipple and squeeze the left. Kisses his chest then brought it up to Sasuke's neck. Suck it here and there. Marking him as his. Then he brought his tongue down to Sasuke's member. He moaned again. Naruto keeps licking his member and left it to lick his inner thigh. Sasuke groan because of Naruto just licking him here and there. He wants more. Naruto got the sign and lick his member again and massage his balls. Making Sasuke mewl and moaning in pleasure. Naruto's member becomes hard and it's aching against his boxer. He wants to stuck his cock inside Sasuke's sweet ass, hard and deep. But, he knows that he should lube it first for not causing Sasuke any pain. He stops pumping Sasuke's member. Sasuke whimpered from the lost of contact, he want it more. Sasuke look up at Naruto who applying amount of lube to his hardening member. He blushed from the sight.

After finished with his lubrication, Naruto lean down to kiss Sasuke's lips. He puts both of Sasuke's legs on his side around his waist. Naruto nibble on Sasuke's bottom lip, asked him to open his mouth. Gladly, Sasuke parted his lips slightly, but enough for Naruto to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He explores the hot cavern, earning a muffled moan from Sasuke beneath him.

Slowly, Naruto entered his swollen cock inside Sasuke. He lost control and shove it hard inside Sasuke which made him moan as loud as ever. Naruto regain his control and let Sasuke to adjust first then he starts to pounding in and out. When Sasuke moaning again he thought that he'd found Sasuke's sweet spot. He hit it again and again.

"Aaah… haaah…. Na… Naruto mo-more! Harder!" Sasuke commands between moan and pant.

Naruto obediently give him more and started to pump him again. Sasuke arched his back and bucked his hips to the touch. He keeps pounding in and out in rhythms as he pumped Sasuke's member. Pleasure overwhelming him, he can't think straight. Until they almost reach their climax.

"Naruto… I'm cum… ah…"

"Sasuke, together…"

"NARUTO…." Sasuke cried out loud as he climaxed on Naruto's hand. Naruto groaned loudly as he reaches his climax. Filling Sasuke's with his seeds.

Naruto pull out his cock from Sasuke and lying next to his lover. Panting, he kissed Sasuke on the forehead; embrace him in a protectively hug.

Sasuke snuggle to Naruto's chest, seeking the warm from his beloved Naruto.

"You're so sexy, Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Shut up!" Sasuke's face turns bright red.

"I love you."

"Idiot."

I think it's not a usual day, if it's a usual day, I won't be here with him. Sleep in each other arms. Inhaled his scent, warmed in his embrace, listen to his heart beat. I want to be with this idiot as long as I live, thought Sasuke before they drifted in to deep sleep in each other embrace.

Whoahahaha…

I made it!!! I can't believe that I've finished the first chap. Yes, this is the first chap. I'll write the next chap as soon as possible. Thanks for read. See you next chap! Please review if you don't mind. Thanks again!!! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Game"**

"Its dinner time already…," said Sasuke watched his watch on the bed side table.

"Hun…? What is it, Sasuke?" asked Naruto rubbing his eye.

"I've to go now."

"What?! Why don't you just stay here?" he tighten his hug to Sasuke.

"Idiot! Let me go! I must go home, we have school tomorrow!" replied Sasuke pushing Naruto away.

"School just for idiot, you aren't an idiot, right?"

"Yes, I'm not an idiot, but you are!" Sasuke tried to pry Naruto's hand, but found his body aching, especially from his rear. He flinches from the pain. His body tensed.

"What's wrong?" asked Neruto innocently.

Sasuke gave him a glare before smack Naruto on the head, hard.

"You know I'm sorry…," whining Naruto.

Sasuke just glared at him and keep walking to his house. He end up accompanying him go home. But, he feels relieve that Naruto still care for him. Naruto keeps say 'sorry' all the way. Outside he act like he really upset, inside he felt very happy to be accompanying by Naruto.

Outside the house Sasuke gave him the last glare. Naruto smirked then kiss Sasuke on the lips. He inserted his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. They keep kissing until they broke because of need of air. Naruto licks his lips, tasting Sasuke's on him. Sasuke smacked him again on the head then heading towards his house.

"Yea… See you tomorrow too!!!" yelled Naruto from the front gate.

The days passed and it's Friday already. Its lunch time, Sasuke sat under a tree behind the school building. Naruto walked towards him and give him a bear hug. Sasuke just sat there letting Naruto hug him.

"I'll wait you at 8," whispered Naruto.

"Weekend's tomorrow, you idiot!" replied Sasuke sarcastically.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow! Come to my house at 8!" Naruto pouted stubbornly.

"You don't have the charge here!" Sasuke said pinching both of Naruto's cheeks, made it turns red.

"I…itte-te!!!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto gave him a puppy-like stare, pleading him. Sasuke sigh at Naruto's pleading eyes, but he won't give up to that pleading eyes of Naruto. Naruto frowned and then kiss Sasuke's lips. Sasuke open his mouth to protest, but it's a chance for Naruto to shove his tongue in. He explored every inch of Sasuke's hot cavern. Sasuke moan in the kiss. He feels his body melted. Lust takes over his body. But, with all of his mighty, he successes shoved Naruto away. Both sat there panting.

"Sasuke…," pleaded Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him then sigh before he say, "Alright, I'll go," to Naruto.

Naruto shouted in cheer tone then hugged Sasuke in hug bear again.

Not far from them, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai watch every move of them with smirk plastered all over their face.

"It looks like little bitch there have a plan for tonight," said Neji.

"What a troublesome," replied Shikamaru.

"I don't think so," said Neji with his smirk wider.

"You have a plan, then?" asked Kiba enthusiasm.

"It's better a good one," said Sai.

"Of course it's a good plan," answer Neji with an evil laugh, "Let's begin the plan, shall we!"

All of them smirks at Naruto and Sasuke who still sat there.

Sasuke walked by himself towards Naruto's house. He feels a little uneasy today, that made him didn't want to go in the first place, but here he end up walking towards Naruto's house, It's a cold night, so Sasuke wear his blue shawl and his blue warm-sweater. On the way he saw a shop and decided to buy something, like snacks and some soda.

A few minutes later, he finished his little shopping and continues his walk to Naruto's house. Suddenly his cell phone ringed. He pulled it out from his jeans pocket and saw the caller id. It's Naruto who calling.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"You're so slow," answer Naruto from the other side of the phone line.

"I'll be right there, I can see your house from here, may be you can see me too if you stuck your stupid head out from your room's window."

With that Sasuke saw Naruto's head plop out from his window and grinning widely.

"Ok, then. I'll go out to help you with your groceries," said Naruto cheerly before he hung up the phone.

Sasuke put his cell phone back to his jeans pocket and walk towards Naruto's house. Suddenly, a hand clamped his mouth and sneaking around his waist. Pulling him into a car that was parked in the narrow street not far from Naruto's house, about 3 houses before Naruto's. He struggled to set himself free, made his groceries fell in the process. But, unfortunately he can't win against this guy. He end up pulled into the car and take away he-don't-know-where.

Naruto came outside to find nothing, but Sasuke's groceries. He frowns then run to where the groceries abandoned. He took the groceries and look around to finding Sasuke, but he can't found him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto started to call for him.

There's no answer, he started to get anxious. He runs back to his house, put the groceries and put his orange jacket on. After that, he runs outside again searching for Sasuke.

Sasuke keeps struggle in the car until the road lamp light trough inside the car.

"Kiba?!" Sasuke gasped to see who keeps him on the place. Then he realized that his entire attacker was people he knew.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" commanded Sasuke tugging at Kiba's hand.

"Let him go, Kiba," said Neji, the one behind the wheel.

With that Kiba released Sasuke from his grasp.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Sasuke asked demanding an answer.

"We just want to play a game," replied Sai, who sat beside him with smile on his face.

"I… I didn't get it. What you mean play a game?" Sasuke started feels nervous.

"You'll see," replied Shikamaru, from his passenger seat beside Neji.

"Don't worry, it will be a great night for 'us'," said Kiba beside him.

"But, I must go back, I have to go to Naruto's," replied Sasuke firmly.

"He's such a troublesome," commented Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke started get angry.

"We can't let him get in the way, right?" replied Neji with smirk plastered on his face, glance at Sasuke with something that Sasuke can tell as lust. Sasuke just sat there, thinking how to get out from this situation and back to Naruto.

About 30 minutes passed and the car's speed started be slower. The car stopped in front of a house, not really big, but a nice house. Kiba pulled at Sasuke's hand. Dragging him get out from the car. He looked at his surrounding, and then he realized that he's at a mountain. He can tell by his surrounding, just woods around this house, the road doesn't look straight, it's slanting up ward. And this house stood all by it self without sign of the other house of neighborhood, it must be a villa.

He snapped from his thought when his hand pulled by Kiba to go inside the villa.

"Where I can put him?" asked Kiba.

"We can go straight to the main room if you want," replied Neji with an evil smirk on his face. All of them started to laugh evilly made Sasuke feels uncomfortable.

He frown, "That's it, I'll take my leave," prying at Kiba's grip successfully and walk towards the front door.

"It does will be very interesting," said Neji from behind. His voice made Sasuke shudder in discomfort. When he reach the door knob and turn it to open the door, the door didn't open. It stay still against his grip. What the… the door is locked, he thought.

"You can try as long as you like to open the door," said Neji playing with the key in his hand, "but, we should start the fun."

With that Shikamaru and Kiba walk over him with smirk on their face. Why they always smirk, I'm the one who always smirk, he thought before he roughly pulled by them toward the room, they called as the main room.

Neji opened the door and to Sasuke's horror, the room is a bed room with a king size bed in the middle of the room. Sasuke started struggle again against Shikamaru and Kiba's tight grasps.

"Let's start the game, shall we?" said Neji allowing Sai to go first, then Shikamaru and Kiba who dragged struggle Sasuke with them entering the room. Neji's the last who entering the room and he didn't forget to lock the only-way-out-from-the-room door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "It Hurts So Bad"**

"Let me go!" yelled Sasuke, fear overwhelming him. Kiba and Shikamaru pushed him on the bed.

"Hey! Where is it? You take it with you, right?" asked Kiba to Neji.

"Of course," replied Neji pulled out something from his pocket. "Here," he throws it to Kiba. Sasuke took a glimpse of it and to his horror it's a handcuff. He started to struggle more violently, trying to freed himself. Kiba's grasp slipped from his hand, he took the chance to jump off the bed towards the window, but he forgot that Shikamaru still have his another arm. With a thud he landed on the wooden floor face first painfully. He groaned at the sudden contact. It made him stunned for a while, but it's a good time for Kiba to put his hands together on his back with the handcuff.

Sasuke struggle again, but this time he can't use his arms to defense himself. Shikamaru and Kiba roughly pulled him back to the bed.

"Who get the first role?" asked Sai, lust filling his voice.

"Yea, who'll get the first role?" asked Kiba, impatiently.

"I'll go first," replied Neji, "I'm the oldest here, so let the oldest get the first role."

With that Shikamaru and Kiba and Sai walked away towards a sofa that set against the wall. Where they'll watch the entire scene comfortably.

Sasuke started tremble violently when Neji climbed on the bed. He tried to get away, but Neji grab his ankle and pulled him back to where he was. "I'll enjoy my self," whispered Neji before lick the shell of his earlobe.

"This isn't funny anymore! Stop this game and let me go!" Sasuke command firmly.

"So, you like to command people around, hm?" mocked Neji. Slowly he started to discard his shawl around his neck and pulled off his sweater which its end up rest on his hands at his back.

"Stop…!" His voice started get tremble and he still struggle to get himself away from Neji.

"Sai, I need a lil help here," said Neji. Sai walked from the comfy sofa towards the bed side.

"What is it?" he asked flatly.

"Take off his jeans! We can't get in his ass if we keep that thing on, aren't we?"

"Wha… what…?!" Sasuke tried to protest, but his mouth was gagged by Neji's. He tried to struggle again until he feels Sai's hands on his waistband. Unbuckled his belt, and then undone his jeans. He cried as his jeans was pulled off, but it's only came out as a muffled cried since Neji's tongue inside his mouth, exploring him.

Neji pulled away in order to breath. Sasuke breath heavily from the kiss, if you can called it as a kiss.

"Thanks for your helps;" said Neji to Sai, "you can back to your seat."

With that Sai walked away towards his audience-seat.

"I can't wait for my turn," said Kiba impatiently.

"You'll get it," replied Neji. Kiba grinned evilly at Neji then at Sasuke who lying there defenselessly on his back on the bed. Suddenly his cell phone ringed. All of them tensed. "Shikamaru, get the cell phone!" Then Shikamaru searched where the sound come from. He found the cell phone from Sasuke's jeans pocket.

"Its Naruto calling," said Shikamaru looking at the caller id.

"Let me go!" Sasuke struggle tried to get off from the bed to reach his cell phone.

"Just put it in the drawer and lock it, it won't be a big problem here," commented Neji with chuckle.

Shikamaru do as what he told, a moment later the cell phone stopped ringing. Then, it is ringing again. Sasuke tried his best to get out from underneath Neji and pick up his cell phone, but Neji grabbed him firmly, made him lie still on his back.

"You bastard," Sasuke spat at him. Neji wiped his face with back of his hand then backhanded Sasuke as hard as he could.

Sasuke yelped at the pain. It's burning in his left cheek.

Then Neji started licking his chest, licking his right nipple and playing the left one with his hand. He swirling his tongue around his nipple. Sasuke whimpered in discomfort and disgust. He tried to shove Neji off of him, but to no avail since his hands was cuffed behind his back. Neji still licking his right nipple then he bites it hard. Sasuke scream at the pain, he struggle again to get away from him, but he can't. He licked it again made it hard then he brought his tongue across his chest to his left nipple. Leaving a trail of saliva.

"Stop fighting against me," Neji whispered, "you'll absolutely lose." With that he licked the shell of his earlobe.

Then he grabbed Sasuke's in his hand. Pulled and squeezed it painfully. Made Sasuke scream in agony. He tried to get away, but still to no avail. Neji pulled it again and squeezed it, leaving Sasuke scream in pain again and again.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai sat there watching hungrily at the scene in front of them. They licked their lips in hunger of the sight they offered by.

Sasuke breathing heavily, his chest falling down then up heavily, panting harshly, sweat started form from his forehead and body. His eyes get blurry because of tears that threaten to fall, but he blinks it away, he doesn't want to seem weak in this situation.

"St… stop it…" Sasuke started, "….please."

"I don't know that you can plead like that," Neji chuckled then shove his middle finger inside Sasuke's tight hole forcefully.

"Aaaah…!" Sasuke cried out at the pain as Neji's finger was shoved up his ass.

"Shhh…! It should not that hurt since your ass always filled by Naruto's cock every weekend," whispered Neji, mocking him. His face burning in embarrassment.

"Wh…what do you me…AAAAH!!!" Neji shoved his second finger in him; don't care if his fingers are dry and hurting Sasuke. His tears started falling freely from his eyes, rolling down his flushed face.

"I know everything 'bout you and that son of a bitch," said Neji sarcastically, shoving his third finger brutally up his ass. Sasuke cried out again. He begins to sobbing uncontrollably underneath Neji. "I know you always spend your weekend at his house and doing this kind of things, right?"

"So what? It's none of your business, bastard…," replied Sasuke sarcastically. Neji slapped him hard on the face. He can taste the metallic in his mouth. His cheek burning and his left ear stinging because of the second impact. Then, Neji started move his finger in and out, stretching him. He whimpered at the pain from his rear.

"I think it's bleeding down here," said Neji withdrew his finger from Sasuke, made him moan not from pleasure, but from the pain in his ass.

Neji spread Sasuke's legs roughly then shove his hard cock inside him forcefully.

"AAAAAH…!!!" Sasuke's screamed made his throat hurts. But, his rear is hurt so bad. He just can feel the pain. It's overwhelming him. Neji started pounding in and out mercilessly. Ignoring Sasuke's scream and cry of pain.

"St…stop it…!" Sasuke managed to choke out between his cry and sob, "…it hurts…"

Neji just groaned loudly as he keeps pounding in and out of him. The blood trickled from his rear to his inner thigh. It's made a small pool of blood on the bed sheet.

"You're so tight, it feels good," said Neji panting and keep pounding in and out.

Sasuke's face was flushed from the pain and his cheeks soaked from his unstoppable tears. He gasped when Neji hit his prostate.

"Oops… Sorry, I won't hit it again," promised Neji.

After few more rough trusts, Neji come inside of Sasuke. Sasuke can feel the juice of Neji go all the way inside of him. He can do nothing to stop him; it's made him cry harder.

Neji pulled out of him, blood and his seeds come out from Sasuke's ripped rear.

"You're so good," whispered Neji mocking him. Sasuke glared at him with his blood shot eyes. Neji just smirked at him. Satisfaction was written all over his face. "Sai, I think you can go now," said Neji.

"What?! Why him? You know that I can't be patient all of the night," protested Kiba.

"You'll get your turn, now's Sai's turn," replied Neji coldly. Kiba frowned, but didn't say anything else.

Neji redressed himself then switching with Sai who already naked beside the bed. "Enjoy your self." Sai nodded then climb on the bed. He kissed Sasuke on the lips, bites it, and makes it bleed. Sasuke whimpered, and then Sai shoved his tongue inside Sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke bites him instinctively. Sai pulled away, he didn't say anything and wipe his blood from his mouth. Without a word, he backhanded him. Not just once, but several times. Sasuke's cheek started swollen. He whimpered again from the pain. He can't pay attention to his surrounding anymore. It hurts… Sasuke thought, made the hot tears rolling down his swollen cheeks.

Without a warning or anything, Sai plunged his harden member inside of Sasuke's ripped ass.

"Aaaaah…! Noooo! St-Stop it…!" Sasuke scream out from his lung. He really is being ripped apart. His rear tear from the inside. Blood trickled down his thigh. More blood.

"Don't worry; you won't die because of this…" Sai whispered in his ear. Sasuke's eyes snapped wide at Sai's words. Then he feels his neck was tearing. Sai, he bites him, hard. Drowning more blood from Sasuke's body.

Sasuke cried out from the pain, he struggle to get away from him. Sai pulled away, but his trust become more violently. Sasuke pleaded him to stop, but he ignores his plead, and penetrate him with his all mighty deep inside him. His lower back hurts, his rear tear, bleeding, and no one in this room care about it.

They enjoying every moment of his ordeal, his suffer knowing no one would rescue him, and how defenseless he is.

Sai come inside Sasuke after few rough and violent penetrations. He pulled out and redresses himself. Sasuke's body aching everywhere, he can't even move it. It hurts so bad. Naruto… help… Sasuke's thought was interrupted by Shikamaru who now above him.

"Ple…please… Stop this… Why are you doing this to me?" Sasuke's voice hoarse from all of his scream.

"It's your own fault," replied Neji from his seat.

"What…?" asked Sasuke weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "The Truth"**

"If you rejected that son of bitch back then, you'll never be here. But, you accepted him as your boyfriend," answered Neji, "its kinda revenge, may be."

"Why…? I can accept whoever to be my boyfriend…," Sasuke frowned weakly.

"Then, why him? You rejected me, and then you accept him as your boyfriend!" Neji yelled, standing up from his seat.

All of them tensed at Neji's outburst, but no one dare to say a word, except, "I've never had a feeling for you," replied Sasuke weakly, "I like Naruto, may be its more than like, may be its love…," Sasuke breathed out, "…yeah… I think I love him…" he smiled weakly at the thought of Naruto's grinning face stupidly.

Neji scowled, then back to his seat, "Do him as you like, Shikamaru!"

With that, he penetrated Sasuke forcefully and pounding rough and mercilessly. He began to stroke Sasuke's member. Few more trusts then he came hard inside of him. He didn't even bother to finishing his work on Sasuke's limp member.

"Its my turn!," shouted Kiba walking toward the bed. He pulled out a razor from his pocket. It's shining from the moon light through the window. He discarded all of his clothes, then climb on the bed, "Shikamaru, help me a lil here!"

"What is it?"

"Hold him, don't let him struggle! I'm sure this will feel hurts so much."

Sasuke struggle with all of his left power, but in his state and with Shikamaru hold him, he can do nothing. "I see you don't even hard when Shikamaru stroked you down here," he grabbed Sasuke's member fully in his hand, "what a slut, you are." Then he shoved his hard on into Sasuke's bloody rear. Sasuke just whimpered in pain, his throat hurt from all of his screaming.

"Scream for me, whore!" yelled Kiba, starting slice Sasuke's member with the sharp razor.

From the outside of the villa, Sasuke's scream could be heard.

"Where are you, Sasuke?" said Naruto as he walked towards his house, "why won't you pick up your cell phone?"

~Konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomatte kurenai…~

Suddenly, his cell phone ringed. He look at the caller id, it said 'Sasuke koi'. He picked it up hurriedly.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?"

"…Na… Naru…to…"

"Sasuke? Are you ok? What's happen to your voice? It doesn't sound like yours, where are you?" Naruto started panic when he heard Sasuke's hoarse and weak voice almost a whisper.

"Help…" Naruto's heart stopped a moment when he heard that word.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you? I'll be right there helping you…," Naruto's voice started tremble in panic, but he tried his best to sound as calm as possible, "Sasuke…?" no answer, "Sasuke, answer me!"

"…I…"

"Yes?"

"…I'm in the narrow…way…" Sasuke's breath become shorter, "…not far from…the place…you've seen me…when I came…please…hurry…I can't…mo…ve…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

With that, Naruto running towards the narrow street Sasuke'd mentioned. There, he found Sasuke, lying there not moving, breathing in and out heavily. His cheeks swollen, dry blood could be seen on his cut lips, the path that made by his tears could be seen all over his swollen cheeks.

Hurriedly he runs to Sasuke's side. Slowly, Sasuke open his puffy eyes to reveal his blood shot eyes. He smiled at Naruto, then he gives in and fell to unconsciousness. Naruto tried his best to not panic at this state, but Sasuke's shape was enough to make him gone crazy.

Carefully, he picks Sasuke bridal style towards his house. He carried him to his room and set him on his bed. He turns on the light to see better Sasuke's bad shape. His jaw dropped as he saw how bad Sasuke was. Slowly, he approaches Sasuke on his bed. Carefully, he moves Sasuke's cloth one by one. When there's nothing left on his body, Naruto stare at him. Fear and anger washed over him.

"Who did this to you…?" asked Naruto, more to himself. Naruto immediately, take a washbasin of warm water. He washed Sasuke's body carefully; afraid if he would broke him into pieces like a fragile porcelain doll. Sasuke whimpered and flinched at the touch. But, his eyes still closed tightly.

Slowly, Naruto washed his bloody member, to his horror he saw that Sasuke's rear still bleeding. No doubt its tear badly. He tried his best not to crying right then and there. He back to washed Sasuke's body, while thinking how to stop the bleeding. Then, he slowly put a clean towel and soaked it a lil and put it against Sasuke's bleeding rear.

"…aaah…", Sasuke moaned painfully against the contact.

Then, slowly he opened his eyes to see an anxious face of Naruto. He smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry, I'm such a mess, now…" he said weakly.

"Sasuke…" with that he threw himself at Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"…ouch!"

"So-sorry, Sasuke…"

"It's ok, don't worry, I'm fine,"

Don't worry; you won't die because of this…

"…ugh…don't…touch me… please, stop it…" Sasuke whimpered incoherently. His eyes widen in terror, tears performing in his eyes, threatening to fall freely from his eyes.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto anxiously.

Naruto's voice snapped him back to reality where he was. Yeah, I'm ok, now… I'll be ok, Naruto is here for me, he thought reassuring himself.

"I'm sorry…" said Sasuke pulled Naruto weakly to embrace him. Naruto understand what he meant and embraced Sasuke carefully not to harm him.

^^" I'm really sorry, its kinda sort. But, next chap is more sorter though. And I'm so sorry for my careless in my last chap, I'll do my best next time.

Gomen, hontou ni gomenasai. Next chap is the last chap. Thanks for read and your review.

Oh, and for you who read "Frozen heart", I've decided that I'll make the sequel of it. Just wait it, "Frozen heart: The Punishment", I'll post it as soon as I've finished it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "I Love You"**

The next Monday is coming, Sasuke felt fine enough to go.

When he arrived at school, he saw Naruto and his friends, Gaara, Lee, and Shino, were engage in a gang fight against Neji and his friends.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke ran towards Naruto who now hitting Neji mercilessly to stop him.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing?" asked Naruto, furious still wash over him.

"Stop it! You'll kill him if you didn't stop."

"But, what he has done to you… It's…"

"I know…I feel the same, I want to beat him up, but I don't feel like to do such of thing," Sasuke cut him; "I'll beat him in another way…in kendo match."

"Do you think you can beat me in that little game?" mocked Neji.

"You…"

"Let's find out!" replied Sasuke, cut Naruto's words.

After school, in school's gym, Sasuke and Neji could be seen in the middle. Fight against each other in their kendo match. Sasuke tried his best to beat Neji in his state. His wounds were still in healing process. But, with his incredible skills in kendo, he could beat Neji easily.

"Don't try to mess with me another time!" Sasuke said in mocked tone with his original smirk plastered on his face.

Neji just sat there, beaten by Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"I'm fi…" before he could finish his words, he fell unconscious.

The last thing he could hear was Naruto's voice, called him several time before everything fade away.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a room with white wall around him, an IV attached to his left arm. I'm in hospital? he thought. He saw his surrounding to found Naruto sleeping peacefully beside his bed. His hands hold his right arm protectively. Sasuke smiled at this. Slowly, Naruto's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by Sasuke's smile.

"So, you decided to wake up, ne, teme?" asked Naruto yawning.

"I wanna see your stupid face again," replied Sasuke, smirking at Naruto, "by the way, why I'm here?"

"You fainted just after the match with that bastard."

"…oh."

"How you fell now?"

"Better, though…"

"That's good," replied Naruto with his stupid grin on his face.

A week passed after the accident. Sasuke feels better now, although every night he has to deal with his nightmare of that horrible night. But, Naruto was there helping him recover. And his brother, the only one he'd told to beside Naruto, always give him support to pass this hard time.

Neji and his friends, still mocking him sometimes, but he has guts to fight against them. When he could fight back he feels can forget everything about that accident. And it works, now he can smirked at them whenever they beaten by him.

Although, his wound not fully healed, he can do his activities normally. To not make his parents worried 'bout him.

"Do you feel better, now?" asked Naruto beside him under the tree behind the school building.

"Yea, I think so," he commented flatly.

"And you back to a teme that I always knew," whispered Naruto sends chill down his spine.

"Stop it you freaking idiot!" said Sasuke smacked Naruto hard on the head.

He grinned widely, then kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you," he said when he pulled away.

"I know…," Sasuke replied, a smile plastered on his face, a real smile, "…I thingk I love you too…"

With that, Sasuke kissed Naruto on his lips. Naruto stunned for awhile shocked at what Sasuke told him. When his brain clicks at what happen he started kiss Sasuke back. Asking him to open his mouth, Sasuke gladly open his mouth for Naruto. He slipped his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Tasting him like such a delicious desert.

When they parted from their hot kiss, "I'll recover immediately, as soon as possible for you, Naruto," said Sasuke, his face bright red at his own statement.

"I'll wait for you, when the time is come… I'll claim you again and again…," replied Naruto, his face flushed in embarrassment as he told Sasuke this thing. Dirty thought wash over his brain.

"Stop your idiotic thought right now!" command Sasuke, smacked Naruto's head again.

"Started command around again…," replied Naruto in hurt-like tone, "that's my Sasuke." He hugged Sasuke in a bear hug. Sasuke hugged him back and smiled at Naruto.

You'll be able claim me again, as soon as I can escape from that nightmare. I'll try my best for you, my Naruto.

"I love you, Sasuke-koi."

It's over? Hell, yeah it's over!!! My not-first fanfic… T-T (tears of joy) I made it… I'm glad… I can't stop crying… HELP ME…!!!

Oh, review please, if you don't mind, thanks! And thanks for read my freak imagination. Thank you so much. Arigatou gozaimasu de gozaru ^-^ See you in my other freak imagination!


End file.
